thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes (TWDJ)
Rick Grimes is the protagonist of The Walking Dead (Jaga). He was a Police officer before the apocalypse, and is shot, awakening in a coma. He is the father of Carl and the husband of Lori, and the POV character of the show. He is a main credits cast member. Early Life Richard 'Rick' Grimes lives in King County, Georgia, where he serves as deputy sheriff, alongside his childhood best friend, Shane. While at Police academy, he met nurse-in-training Lori, and the two became a couple, marrying a few years later. They had a single son, Carl, who is 8 at the beginning of the series. One day Shane and Rick were called to stop a hit-and-run with a stolen vehicle. Helping pursue the car, they engage in a shootout with the criminals, but a third criminal emerges and shoots Rick. Story Season One 'Days Gone Bye - '''Rick Awakens from his coma, and upon exploring the word around him, returns home to find his home empty, but the photo albums gone. He is knocked out by Duane. He and Morgan Jones converse about the state of the world, and decide to head to the police station to gather supplies. Getting his guns, Rick establishes a Radio connection between the two, and Rick heads into Atlanta. After his car runs out of fuel he steals a horse and heads into the city, where he finds it overrun. Leaving his horse, he finds safety in a tank and hears a mysterious voice over the radio. '''Welcome to the Jungle '- Rick is rescued by Glenn, and the two navigate the rooftops of Atlanta, almost falling after a failed jump. He is antiquated to Tyreese and Andrea, and the four fight through service tunnels to escape. Glenn hotwires a car and they escape. '''Thrill of the Hunt - '''Rick jokes with the others about laws they've broken, and Rick states how his friend (Shane) once stole the teacher's car without him ever knowing, and returned it before lunch. They get to the camp, and Rick finds out Lori, Carl and Shane are there. Reunited, he talks with his family and apologies for leaving Carl. He thanks Shane, and tells Lori how he knew they were alive by the missing photos in the house. Rick and Shane catch up over hunting, as he learns more about the walkers. He is introduced to the remainder of the camp when it is attacked. They fend off the attack and Rick proved himself as a capable fighter. '''Guts - '''Rick realises how low on weapons they are, and also having to keep his promise to Morgan, suggests returning to Atlanta. This worries Lori and Shane, the latter who cannot accept him just leaving. Lori eventually comes round to his plan, so he says goodbye to Carl and leaves with Glenn to retrieve his bag. They hatch a plan to use a car to draw the walkers away, but another group steals the bag when they have the chance. Glenn chases them, and Rick abandons the car, chasing the thief. The unknown runner leads them into an alleyway with no escape, and, surrounded by walkers, Rick gives Glenn a boost and holds off the walkers, repaying Glenn his debt. He looks overwhelmed, but when he gets covered in Walker guts, he is 'invisible' to the horde. '''Territory - '''Rick catches up with Glenn to see he has caught one of the group. Rick suggests they use him as a hostage. They both try to interrogate the man, but both too nice, fail to get an answer. Glenn jokes about Rick having never interrogated someone, but Rick decides to use the walkers to get an answer. They find out where the base is, and split up to trap the group and regain their guns. Rick enters the main entrance, and tries to wager a deal. When the dead come through the ceiling, the two groups join to take them out. Rick speaks to them about the dead being the enemy, so the group agree to give Rick back most of his guns, alongside the radio and the hat. They head back to camp victorious. '''Prey - '''Rick asks Glenn about his family, to which Glenn shares how he came to the US and was was abandoned by his father for under-achieving. The two encounter an injured man on the road and decide to help out, but he soon passes out at they try to set his leg again. They load the man into the car, but as it approaches nightfall, the man reanimates, and they crash the car. Glenn kills the walker, and the two are forced to walk back. They begin to run as they hear screams, and they see the camp overwhelmed. Using the guns to fight back, they overcome the horde, but lose two camp members. Rick and Shane look at each other in shock as Rick holds Carl. '''Miles behind Us - '''While the group recuperates, Rick and Shane argue over Rick's plan to return lowering their manpower, but Rick argues that the guns saved any more casualties. He witnesses Dale reveal Jim's bite, and suggests they try to find someone who can help him. Rick suggests they move onto Fort Benning, and gains the support of Tyreese, Dale and Glenn. Donna and Shane disagree, and state they should head to a location with less people, not more. The signs of a power changeover begin to appear when Lori and Carol side with Rick, making his decision the final one. Rick witnesses Andrea shoot Amy, and attempts to talk to her, with no reply. They head off, and Rick tells Morgan of what happened. As the RV gets stuck, Rick helps push it out, and he is there to tie Jim to a tree as they leave for the road. '''Omegas - '''Rick and Shane decide to head into the mall for supplies. Dale wants to come with to find car parts, and Lori asks to assist to pull her weight. They begin scavenging for supplies, until the find the place is overrun. The fight off the dead and Rick is impressed at Lori's skills. Things are going okay, until they bump into a bandit, a bow-and-arrow wielding antagonist who wants them out of 'his mall'. He turns off the lights in by killing the generator, and the group get separated. Rick fights walkers on an ice rink, and finds Lori hiding in an elevator. The hunter approaches them and as they close the door, they hear many gunshots. Rick opens the door to find the military have arrived. One soldier offers a hand Rick grabs. Rick and Lori reunite with Carl, and they head off in a truck to safety. '''Strength of the Pack - '''The group arrive at Fort Benning and Rick tells Morgan over the radio. They are taken through to an orientation speak where Rick meets Commander Ross. When asked for soldiers, Rick stands up, and is surprised to see Allen. Tyreese, Andre and Chris also, but not Shane. He laughs when Carl stands up. They head over to gun training and Rick asks Allen if he's ever fired a gun, to which he says no. Rick passes training, and witnesses Andrea being talked to by the commander. Later Rick gets the group to eat their rations around a large table, in which he drinks to Glenn's toast and thanks the group for taking him in. Rick puts Carl to bed, and returns to the adults drinking. He tells Glenn to check out the camp in more detail the next day. Lori goes to bed early and Shane follows, so Tyreese, Dale, Glenn, Allen, Andrea and Rick continue drinking and all laugh at Glenn's drunk antics. the next day, Rick and Allen head out with the militia on a scavenging mission and they discuss fatherhood. Allen admits he wishes he was stronger for his family, but Rick tells him training to fight is the best thing to do. He radio's Rick on the way up, to no reply. The commander talks to Rick about being leadership, and without an Alpha, the pack will not survive. He tells him the traits of a good leader, and Rick realises why the people listen to him, not Shane. They shoot walkers together as the episode ends. '''Family - '''Rick is seen talking to Morgan, and passes the radio over to Carl so he and Duane can become antiquated. Afterwards, Rick shows Carl the base and tells him about being a soldier. When a guard calls out, Allen and Rick run towards the fence to see Tyreese and Chris withholding a soldier attempting to steal food. Rick tries to calm the man, but he pulls a gun on Carl. Rick is broken, and tries to talk the man down, placing his gun on the floor. A tear appears in his eye as Shane shoots the man. He looks shocked and embraces Carl tight. He thanks Shane for saving his son. He returns Carl to Lori and tells her what happened and to get ready for anything. He runs into Glenn who tells him of the situation inside the base. Rick and Allen are taken to crowd control as people begin to fear. Hysteria begins to kick in, and Rick and Allen are overrun guarding a pantry. The commander attempts to cool things over, but he is shot, sending order into chaos. Rick abandons his post and begins to gather his group, noticing walkers beginning to pile up at the fences. As walkers pile in, he kills a few and pulls them into a building. He suggests they cover themselves in guts to escape without the walkers seeing them, just like in Atlanta. Donna and Shane disagree, but the other trust in Rick. They cover themselves and head out in a chain, but Rick goes back for Tyreese, leaving the group with Shane. He finds Tyreese and the two look for Chris and Julie. They find them and disrupt the failed suicide pact. Rick looks on in horror as Tyreese beats Chris. He pulls Tyreese off of him and checks Chris's pulse - alive. He tells Tyreese they have to go, and he's not letting him kill the living. Tyreese says nothing, and the two escape the chaos. Rick looks terrified of Tyreese as he slaughters any walkers nearby, and as the pair are overrun, Andrea's shooting saves them. They pile into the cars and drive away, and Rick looks at Carl, Shane, Lori, wondering what to do next. Relationships * '''Lori - '''Rick and Lori have a positive relationship of loving and care. Rick is motivated by his family, and eventually becomes leader of the group because of her and Carl. While Lori does act a little different around him, Rick is too preoccupied to notice her and Shane's vibes towards each other. When Lori comes with them to the mall, he and Shane are impressed at her skills. * '''Carl - '''Rick cares for Carl deeply, and does everything to protect him and teach him to be a good man. Due to Rick and Shane liking each other, he does not think about Carl spending time with Shane, and sees it as a good way to learn more skills. He is visibly shaken when Carl is aimed at by the soldier. * '''Shane - '''Rick and Shane have an unbreakable friendship bond, being friends and working partners. Rick owes Shane his life for saving his family, not aware of him and Lori. They frequently banter, but Rick has noticed his violent tenancies. Rick is confused at why Shane does not enlist at the base. Upon speaking to Lori and the commander about leadership, he realises he has been taking over the group as he is more suited to lead. His plans, tactics and decision to head to fort benning all out ruled Shane, leading to a minor schism between the two. * '''Glenn - '''Rick and Glenn have a very strong relationship, with Rick willing to die for Glenn saving his life. He asks Glenn to come back into Atlanta with him, and entrusts him with finding out more about the fort. * '''Morgan - '''Morgan and Rick are good friends and an effective team. Rick gives Morgan many supplies, and hopes to meet him again, but is saddened when they go separate ways. He continues talking on the radio, and goes back to retrieve it to warn Morgan of Atlanta. He is distraught when he loses the radio in Fort Benning. * '''Allen - '''Rick and Allen are on a friendly relationship that blossoms when both become stationed together as soldiers. Both are family motivated as fathers, and Allen believes in Rick as a leader. Rick vows to help keep his family safe. * '''Dale - '''Dale and Rick do not interact much, but Dale supports his choices as leader, and helps keep the group safe. Dale is the only one who knows about Shane and Lori. * '''Andrea - '''Andrea and Rick are on a friendly basis. She usually backs his decisions. He tries to help her after Amy's death and is impressed with her shooting. She saves him and Ty with her newfound skills. * '''Tyreese - '''Rick and Tyreese are an effective team and both friends. Tyreese and Rick laugh about his football career, and Rick forgives him for his drugs bust. Their relationship changes when Tyreese tries to beat Chris to death, which Rick is shocked by. He has to pull Ty off Chris, and leads him to the others. Rick doesn't tell anyone about what happened. * '''Carol - '''Carol looks upto Rick and supports his decisions, saying the weapons he got kept her and her daughter safe. Trivia Category:TV Category:TWDJ